


Bloodbath

by sudo_InkR4VEN



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adam Jensen is actually extremely oP. In this essay-, Adam is a tired beat cop-In SPPPPPPACEEee!!, Apartment fight, Augmentations (Deus Ex), C-Sec, Crossover, Fuck Kai Leng, Gen, Hand to Hand Combat, nanoblades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo_InkR4VEN/pseuds/sudo_InkR4VEN
Summary: Kai Leng tries to antagonize a cryogenically frozen and revived former Sarif employee





	Bloodbath

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Kai Leng and so can you.
> 
> Written because why not? also I really like the idea of this crossover.

The blinds are drawn as tight as they would go. Crooked fingers of light nevertheless reached upon the walls.

“Welcome home, Adam.” A warm, stale VI greeting.

His long trench coat now hangs by the front door, a single streak of light painting it a dark grey against the white illuminated stripe of wall. The hum of shuttles passing outside the walls and windows of his Citadel apartment would be soothing any other time, but tonight their sound echoes more empty.

His back slumps with a further shuffle into his apartment. Eyeshields retract to reveal tired artificial eyes.

“Thank you.”

leaves his lips as an afterthought. Reaching out to the light switch, he almost turns it on and then-

Stops. Movement, out of the corner of his eye is what catches his attention, makes him pause. That wasn’t in his apartment when he’d left for his shift at C-SEC.

“Welcome home, Adam.”

a figure stares at him from his own kitchen table, dark silhouette broken into stripes against the light. The slits of his eyes – no, visor-  glower from within the outline. The C-SEC officer deploys his shades, HUD turning his darkened apartment to a brightly-lit room.

The figure stands up out of the chair casually enough, sliding it back underneath the table. Sidesteps the table, then a step forward, steps one more time and

“Not happy to see me Adam?” The smile of his voice is cruel and coy.

Adam doesn’t say anything. His stance widens, coiled to spring. Hands at his sides but his fingers splay and twitch, ready to draw his pistol or nanoblades. Hard to leave the silence hanging but it’s like biting into a lemon, replying to the last person he wants to see in his damn apartment.

“Thought you died.”

“I’m too good to be killed by the likes of a mall cop like you, _Jensen_ ,”

The sneer of his last name is familiar but twisted, no affection or comradery. Just the stench of hatred. Adam quips back, mostly out of habit,

“Not good enough to avoid getting your ass kicked though.”

It was late, he was tired. _I’m getting too old for this_ flutters across his mind. Of course he’s too old for this. He’s damn near over 200 years old, at least counting the time he’d been in stasis. But even tonight the age drags on him, a dimly felt weight. The grit of teeth and spittle flying from his midnight intruder moves in slow motion, and Jensen can move. Should move. But right now, he’s just too damn tired to really process this right now.

Leng leaps at him with a snarl.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you!”

He whips his blade horizontal, drawing a neat deadly line in the air.

Adam finally _moves_ , drops and rolls left, leaps to stand straight again. Knocks into the bookcase hard enough for shelves to jump when he turns to grapple Kai Leng. Killing people – not something enjoyed. But in his apartment? After his shift? Even Detroit usually had the decency not to treat him like this when he’d been a beat cop.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that, Raiden-wannabe.”

A black obsidian hand shoots out at Kai Leng’s wrist, strikes the inside to knock the blade out of his grip. It’s usually effective, when the target isn’t also cybernetically enhanced. His instinctive disarm maneuver means Adam’s too close and the iron grip of a clawed hand (the one not holding a sword) scrapes along polycarbonate arm. A hiss, scrape of teeth as his sensors register the damage not as pain but something not quite.

He doesn’t (can’t) tremble with the pressure or grip on his arm, claws trying to find additional purchase with no avail. The sword’s not moving but neither are they. It’s a pressing and pulling at each other, and Adam’s just impressed at the current turn of events and his reaction speed (despite how odd things are).

If you’d told him what seemed like only months ago that he’d be in the future fighting a knock-off former spec-ops cyborg ninja in his apartment on a space station, he’d have asked what dealer you’d gotten your crack from. And well damn, it must’ve been good, because even he’s interested in taking a hit of it.

Adam’s other hand swings to grab and twist at Kai Leng’s wrist, the nanomolecular sword finally falling out of his grasp. The cop looks on as It leaves a nice gash in the floor.

_How on Earth am I going to get my deposit back?_

The sword distracts him from the larger problem of Leng’s foot sliding and hooking his own to pull him off-balance. His vision tilts forward, Leng using leverage to try and throw him over his hip. But (ancient) augmented hands find purchase, scrabbling over the arms to find the seams and gaps to wrench, pry, use Leng’s own weight against him –

A resounding crash and his vision is perpendicular to the floor as Leng falls with him, slightly underneath his own body atop a carpet of fallen papers. Leng’s body writhes, twists to reach and grab and try and skewer Adam with his sword.

Fingers struggle to grasp Leng again, sensing his momentary stun from the fall. Desperate, Adam’s movement is loud and jerky and sure of its goal. A yank and he’s got Leng right where he wants him, arms and legs pinned down with his own weight.

Leng spits in his face.

Automatically, without thinking, Adam pivots on his elbow to place his hand on Kei Leng’s face, grabs it, and fires his nanoblade.

_Shlunk_

Kai Leng never had a chance, really.

It’s a spectacular sight, covers his books and bones in blood. It stuns, head’s ringing with the hard-soft sound his blade had made _._

_Can’t vomit, it’s a crime scene._

Adam vomits right after rolling off of the limp body.


End file.
